Gertrude Ferdinand And The House Of Son Amor
by BeauxbatonBoy05
Summary: A 11 year old girl finds out she is a witch and she gets a letter inviting her to Frothmorion School of The Arts. While she is making friends,learning about the French wizarding world, and learning one of the famous arts of France. She hears a rumour that
1. Chapter 1 and Prologue

**Gertrude Ferdinand and the House of Son Amor **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

**Ever since she was a little girl Gertrude knew she was special, whenever she sang a song very weird things happened. Once when she was singing to her mother all the electronic things in the house flare on and off until she stopped singing. Once she was sneaking around in the attic and she found her mum and dads old school stuff. When her mum found her she got a bad scolding. Also once at the dead of night she heard pop and crackling noises when she went in the kitchen she saw all of the household with sticks (including her mom and dad) saying strange words pointing at objects and making them float, instantly disappear, or instantly get clean. She was so curious she went up to her nanny and said her nanna what are you doing? She gasped loudly and yelled mistress gerdy what are you doing? Everyone stopped and I instantly got sent up to my bedroom really mad at nana and very curious to annoy my parents enough to be yelled at.**

**Chapter One: Frothmorion Academy of Art**

**Gertrude was excited she just went to the bookstore and got a book called 'Most Ancient house of Son Amor' She was just estatic about her new book, she also got a really cool makeup set. When she and her mom got home all the lights were out when They got inside it turned out to be my surprise 11th birthday party! All of the maids, and servants that served my family for generations (payed of course) and my family and friends. We had a good time there was cake, presents, and my favorite person in the world was there Great Aunt Angela. She tells the greatest stories all about her life and those of her family. Later that night when all of the guest's left she got a letter adressed to her. It said...**

Dear Ms. Ferdinand,

You have been one of the few selected people to be invited to learn at the Frothmorion Academy of Art. Please send this owl adressed with your reply. Inside is a supply list for the school year. Please reply as soon as possible.

Sincerely,

Miousa Masoulle

Headmaster of Frothmorion Academy


	2. Chapter 2 The Potkey

**Chapter 2**

'**The Potkey (or whatever they called it)'**

**The next day she told her mom that some people were sending her junk mail, and were mistreating a poor innocent animal by sending her a letter. She showed her mother the letter and instantly her mother started crying and jumping up and down with joy. Her mother called all the servants in and told them 'She got her letter look come here!' Immediately Nanna gave me a big hug and started crying, I did not know what was happening and in the confusion went outside to the garden crying in my secret spot. Nanna found me and said hush dear this a time to rejoice and be glad. She told me that there was a world of Witches and Wizards. That all the servants in the house including her father and mother were either witches and wizards. I started asking questions but she held up her hand and said shush your Mother and Father will tell you the rest.**

**The next day they all were off to the Eiffel Tower (for Gertrude and her family lived on the edges of Paris) because my parents explained a potkey (or whatever it was they said) was at the top of the Eiffel Tower. So my parents, me, and Nanna went up to the top through a series of passages that if her parents hadn't pointed out she never would of noticed the entrances. When they reached the top they all touched an insignia on the wall of two masks one happy and one sad. They were instantly teleported to Frovette Square (much like Diagon Ally). **


	3. Chapter 3 Frovette Square

**Chapter 3**

**Frovette Square**

When Gertrude touched the masks she felt a funny pull at her navel and then she found herself instantly in the middle of a square full of people in either long billowing robes or a short tawny robe, that she saw her mother and father wear at night when they thought she was asleep. Then she heard a couple of loud **POPS** and there her mother, father, and nanna were there (Nanna looking a bit flustered and breathing very hard) I asked her what just happened and why was she breathing so hard. She said well dear I haven't apparated in a while so I got a little tired halfway. I was a little bit curious on were we were and what was Apparating? My mother said we will explain everything dear but first I'm a little hungry aren't you? I nodded my head, truthfully I was starving but I was so caught up in everything that just happened I didn't notice until my mother asked. So we went to this nice little café named Scent de la Crème so over coffee or in my case hot chocolate my loved ones explained what was happening around the world and what the wizarding world was. I was at first angry but then they explained about this evil villain named Voldemort Jr. (or what my nanna told me to call him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named). When we were done drinking or drinks my mother and nanna said in an excited voice Shopping! Though my father said it like it was a poison.

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the long wait guys school is like getting harder and harder (I'm in middle School) and I sort of had a writers block!

Thank You all for your constant support.

Also Some of the main ideas belong to J.K. Rowling Ect…… Ect……..

A little insight for the future This is set as when Harry,Ginny,Ron, and Hermione are all out of school and there children are the same age as Gertrude. Ill write soon! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!


End file.
